By the Grace of the Gods
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Taking care of a farm and a forge all on your own is hard work. After the death of her family Fonn is left to tend to the land. When a terrible winter storm hits a premonition comes true. Will Fonn finally find her happiness once again? And will she be the new start and the gift of happiness to another? RolloXOC Rated M for Adult Content. Violance, Blood, Lemons and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to all of those who read this story. It has been a long time coming and I now feel confident enough to publish it. Reviews are welcome. No Flames please.

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious OC's. If you recognize it, it is not mine.

* * *

Fonn had awoken to the roosters crow just as she did every morning. However, today the morning was chilled as winter drew ever closer. She dressed quickly pulling on her warmer clothes and her boots. Her coat had fur sewn to the collar and around the wrists. The fur had come from that of a fox she had hunted the winter before. The coat itself was made of thick wool to help keep out any cold and wet that might come.

She went about her morning chores; preparing breakfast, feeding the pigs, chicken, and the geese. The Oxen and Horses were tended to next. Fresh hay and straw being given to them after their stalls had been cleaned. Once her animals were taken care of she went into her father's forge. The animals always came first before any of the orders she would tend to at the forge.

Being the only one left on the far, it was Fonn's duty to work the fire of the forge, as her father had before her. She had to take on all of her father's customers and the unfinished orders. She thanked Odin every day that her father had taught her the art of the blacksmith.

They days seemed to have grown longer and lonelier. Fonn would often find herself sitting on the cliffs just staring out at the horizon. For hours she would sit there just watching nature and praying to the gods. She wondered what would become of her. Would she be left alone to fend off those who would come for her? Or would the gods send her someone for her to marry as her mother once said they would?

By noon half of her chores had been completed. Fonn made herself a brief lunch with some ale and then set off for town to deliver the orders she had completed the day before. Her horse casually trotted along the dirt road without a care in the world. Fonn kept herself on the look out for she never knew when bandits may strike.

She arrived at the town about an hour later. Fonn kept mostly to herself as she tied her horse before she went to make the deliveries .

Her days had become a fixed schedule, never wavering, and never changing. Fonn had become comfortable with this fact. It had brought a sense of security to her once broken life.

Yet something felt different today as she made the delivery to the house of a young man named Ulfric. Her knuckles hit the cold and hard wooden door of his home. When the heavy wooden door opened Fonn was greeted by the bright cheerful wrinkled old face of Hadda.

"Young Fonn what brings you here?" The older woman asked with a smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I have brought your son's order." Fonn stated simply as if it was a just a normal thing for her to do. .

"Ah yes he said you would be stopping by today. Come in I shall get your payment." Hadda smiled even more making her wrinkles more prominent. Fonn walked in with her and placed Ulfric's sword on the table.

"Here you are dear." Hadda handed her the coin bag and as Fonn reached for the purse Hadda's hand grabbed her wrist. "Something will happen." She said as she stared into Fonn's eyes. "Something will happen to you. Something bad but good shall prevail and bring you your happiness."

"Hadda please not today-"

"Listen to me!" She shouted taking both of her wrists in her hands. "Something is going to happen I can feel it Fonn. I feel it in my bones. You will face challenges but it will all be worth it."

Fonn just smiled and held the woman's hand. "Alright Hadda. Alright..." She sighed heavily "If you believe it is true."

"I do not believe I know. The gods did not bless me with such a gift to not be doing something about it. A man will come from the water sick and in need." She gripped her hands tighter "He will be with you through the winter, you will heal him in more ways than you will know. And he will bring happiness to your life once more. The sun will shine from your smile again."

Fonn sighed softly "Alright Hadda." She patted her hand "Alright." The older woman hugged her before she let her leave the house.

"You take care and heed my words young Fonn." The old woman whispered as she watched her walk away. Her eyes filled with sadness for the woman.

Fonn tried not to think of Hadda's words. Many around here thought the old woman was merely delusional at best. Others thought she was indeed a soothsayer of sorts. Fonn didn't know what to believe these days. She walked back to her wagon and gave her horse's face a quick pet before she climbed on. "Let us go home boy." With a flick of her wrist the reigns tapped against his back letting him know it was okay to move.

Once home, Fonn, took her horse to the barn and made sure all of her animals were fed. They were given more hay to make sure they were warm during the storm. Upon leaving she closed the door and locked it so the cold and the rain wouldn't get it. As she walked to her home she wrapped her coat tighter around her body. There was a definite chill in the air, and she knew, that winter wasn't far off. As she reached the door, Fonn looked to the sky and saw dark clouds gathering on the horizon. The waves churned and crashed against the rocks below. She could see the waters turning black as a clap of thunder echoed in her ears.

She murmured a silent prayer as the she watched the storm grow before her. Flashes of lightning illuminated the dark clouds. A beautiful but deadly sight indeed.

Fonn turned to her door and her hand reached the latch before she hesitated. She felt something, a feeling deep in her chest. Tight, and heavy as her heart thumped against her bones. Slowly her head turned to the cliff not far off from her home. Her feet seemed to carry her upon their own accord. As she drew to the edge of the cliff she happened to gaze into the surf. The waves hit the shore below the cliff face. It was easily a hundred foot drop to jagged rocks down against that part of the shore.

To Fonn's shock, down upon the shore, she saw a figure. The figure was black and she could make out no discernable features except one. It was a man crawling from the water and dragging his body along the shore. Fonn ran down the pathway and down to the shore. She ran into the water till it reached her knees. The waves crashed against her as she grabbed a hold of the man. Their bodies now drenched in cold water as she tried to pull him from the current.

His large hands gripped her arms as she pulled. Long dark hair clung to the skin of his face. Finally Fonn had managed to pull this bear of a man from the water and onto the beach. While trying to keep him upright she continued to pull him along. Practically dragging his body up the path to her home. This man needed to get warm and quickly. The further she went the more the storm seemed to rage at her heels. The wind roaring louder, and the thunder clashed as though Thor himself was about to come crashing down upon them.

"Just a little further!" She shouted over the angry wind. Her house was only a few more feet away. They couldn't stop now.

The door slammed open with a loud bang as the two bodies practically fell through. Fonn jumped up and closed it hard before bolting it shut. Her lungs burned, nails gripped the wood of the door as she tried to catch her breath. But, she had no time to. Her eyes caught the sight of the man laying on her floor soaking wet. She quickly dropped to her knees. Her own dress now clinging to the skin of her legs. Her hands worked fast to removed the freezing cold clothing from his body.

Piece by piece his muscular tattooed flesh was revealed to her eyes. Fonn was in awe of his body. Her fingers pushed back the hair from his face. Scars from either side of his lips ran up his cheeks and a thick dark beard. A soft moan was heard as she touched his face. "Hey...can you hear me?" she whispered into his ear. "You're safe now. Rest...you need it." Fonn then proceeded to wrap his body in furs and lay him close to the fire for warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

My appologies for this being so short. It looked longer on google docs. I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as you did the first!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I do not own it.

* * *

The storm continued throughout the night. Rain constantly falling hard against the roof while the wind rattled like an angry mob trying to get inside. Fonn paced about her house in her night shift. Her eyes were ever watchful for any sign of movement from her sleeping guest. He had not awakened yet causing her concern to grow. She would add more furs to cover his body every so often. Sitting down finally she began to work on the braid that was in her hair. Her fingers ran through the long thick locks of her dark hair.

As she continued, many thoughts started to form in her mind. Where had this man come from? Thinking back she had seen no boat, however; his clothing was that of a traveler. It was made of thick wool and leather that was sturdy enough to handle long journeys. Had he been traveling when the storm hit? How far out into the ocean was he? Could he possibly be a foreigner? So many questions tried to invade her mind as she kept working on pulling the braid loose.

A sudden moan caught her attention as the man began to move. Fonn drew closer till she was leaning over him. Her hair hanging to one side as the firelight glimmered against her skin. "Are you waking up?" She asked in a soft whisper as her eyes watched him. His head flopped to the side heavily as his eyes were barely half open. His lips were dry and cracked from the cold salty ocean water. They parted to speak but no words came out. Only soft sounds could be heard. Quickly she grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the barrel. Gently lifting his head she placed the cup of water to his lips. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank the water greedily. He pulled back only to cough "Gently, not so fast." Fonn said before placing the cup back to him so he could drink some more.

Once he had his fill, his eyes focused on her. Fonn felt a knot forming in her throat as he stared. Those eyes seemed to capture her mind. They were a dark blue that seemed to match the angry sea he just came out of. Those lips parted once more before she placed her fingers on them. "Shhh. Don't speak, save your strength. You are still very weak." A shaking hand reached forth to touch hers. Calloused fingers ran along her skin sending chills through her body. Fonn offered him a kind smile before taking a hold of his hand. "You are safe here. Rest now." She watched his eyes close and sighed heavily as her hands covered him fully.

The last thing he remembered was the storm and falling into the ocean. His brother had cried out for him and then...all he felt was cold. rollo had no idea how long he had been in the water. The waves carried him along, but how far had he gone? That was when he felt it. Hands, hands grabbing him from the water. He could feel the solid earth beneath his boots. But his vision was blurry for the cold had taken over. His body shivered and trembled as his rescuer pulled him along.

Then, he felt warmth. The soft tickle of furs were against his now bare skin. He could hear the crackling of logs in the fire echoing in his ears. His eyes opened again but his vision had not cleared. He heard a soft voice, muffled but gentle, speaking to him. Water was brought to him and oh how he drank greedily from the cup. The cool liquid running down his dry throat. Slowly his vision started to clear and his heart seemed to stop.

A woman was leaning over him. She had long black hair that fell down in smooth tresses. Her beautiful skin seemed to glow in the light of the fire. Was he hallucinating? Or had he died and gone to Valhalla? Or...was this one of the angels the Christian spoke of? He tried to speak, he needed to know who she was. But the moment he tried to he felt her fingers press against his lips. She spoke again but her voice still felt miles away. But oh how soft, it was just like a sweet melody. His hand moved and then her soft skin caressed his palm and fingers. A smile, a beautiful smile...Rollo felt his heart flutter. Never any woman made him feel in such a way. This woman couldn't be human.

No,

She was an angel. He was convinced now more than ever. An angel had come to him, a "pagan" had been graced by the presence of a angel from the christian gods. Was it because he had been "baptized?"

"Sleep..." her voice commanded him and Rollo was unable to deny her. His eyes closed no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Sleep overtook him as she faded from his sight.


End file.
